Demon Mutate Saga: Phantom1
by StellaMagic
Summary: A teacher of Colleen's middle school days in Ireland has come, and so has an old online buddy, making Drago suspicious. Little does Colleen know is that both the teacher and the friend are one, and he has dark designs for her. Rated T due to Muir's behavior.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: New Teacher, Old Friend**

The three day weekend is over, and the J-Teens are back in school. The J-Teens have the same chemistry class and are just talking about their new teacher.

"I hear we's gettin' a new teach for Chem 101, Bros and Girls," Ice said.

"Considering the accident Mr. Walton had," Hsi Wu said, "Too bad about the broken leg from that fall down the stairs."

"Well accidents do happen," Chrissie said, "I wonder what our new teacher will be like."

"I heard he's from a boarding school in Europe," Cody said.

"I heard he's a bit on the creepy side," Drago said.

The bell suddenly rang and everyone is in their seats. The door opens and in comes their new teacher. He has a lab coat, khaki pants, and he had a ghostly complexion and long black hair. Colleen saw him and recognized him right away.

"Dr. Muir?" Colleen said to herself.

"You know him?" Drago asks.

"He was my science teacher when I went to the Royal Day School in Ireland."

"Good day, Class. I'm Dr. Robert Muir, your new chemistry teacher," he introduces himself.

Then, Dr. Muir sees Colleen in the front.

"Well if it isn't my favorite Royal Day student," he says ecstatically.

"Dr. Muir, it's great to see you again," Colleen says.

"And I of you, My Dear," he said as he looks at her with dreamy-eyes.

"Does it look like the new teach is hittin' on Col?" Ice whispers.

"He's just happy to see someone from his teaching days, Ice," Cody assures him.

Drago had a look of suspicion pointing at Muir. He doesn't like the way he's looking at her.

After class, everyone walked out with their assignments. Ice, Hsi Wu and Drago are talking about their new teacher.

"What B-movie did this guy come out of?" Hsi Wu asks cynically.

"The Revenge of Dracula's Long Lost Little Brother," Ice replied jokingly.

"You guys should give Dr. Muir a chance," Colleen said, "He may look creepy, but he's very nice."

"Only a science whiz would say a teacher is nice, O' Connell," Stacey snickered as she walks by.

"Nobody asked you, Brat," Drago said in a harsh tone.

"Wow! Touchy!"

Stacey walks away while giving them the cold shoulder. Muir pops out to ask Colleen something.

"Colleen, would you care to help me with lab clean-up tomorrow afterschool?" he asks, "We can catch up while we do so. I want to hear all about your return home and how it has been over the past the past few months."

"Sounds great, Dr. Muir," Colleen said, "I can't wait to tell you all about my friends."

Colleen walks to the next class as Muir watches her with dreamy-eyes.

"Still the loving princess I remember," he said to himself, "This time, Angus won't get in our way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Phantom1's Appearance**

That evening Colleen had already finished up her homework. She went onto her laptop to check on her email when something popped up saying "You have 1 new message". She clicks on it and reads the message, causing her to recognize who sent it.

"_I'm glad my little Princess Christine made it home okay. Your home is as wonderful as in the brochures. Meet me in the chatroom._

_ ~Phantom1"_

"Phantom1" she said happily.

Colleen recognized him as Phantom1, an online friend she use to chat with when she was living in Ireland. She goes to the chatroom and starts talking to him. For the past thirty minutes, she told him about her friends, her new job, and Drago. At the same time, she left out her magic adventures because she's afraid he would think she's crazy.

"Sounds like you made quite a name of yourself on the job," Phantom1 says online, "And Drago sounds like a nice guy."

"Yeah, he is," Colleen types, "We're always there for each other. Drago's very special."

"Good to know. We've been online friends for a year, Colleen. It's time you see me in the physical plain. Look out your bedroom window."

Colleen goes to her bedroom window, opens the curtain and sees someone outside. Phantom1 has on a white mask that covers everything except his mouth, a black cavalier hat with a white feather, a white ruffled blouse, and black pants and gloves. Colleen waves to him as he waves back. Then she saw a message on her computer:

"I will see you again shortly, My Princess Christine."

Then Colleen hears her dad calling her. She turns her chat off before he came into his room.

"Everything alright, Colleen?" her dad asks.

"Yeah, Daddy," Colleen replied, "Why?"

"I thought I saw someone outside, but he disappeared."

Phantom1 ducked behind a tree to prevent her father from seeing her. He ponders to himself about Drago.

"This Drago sounds like a rival for my love, which will be an even greater challenge," he says to himself.

He walks into the fog bank, disappearing from sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Muir Too Close**

The next day after school, Colleen met up with Drago and Jade. She was telling them about Phantom1.

"You sure it's a good idea to talk to someone you only know online?" Jade says in a cynical tone.

"It also sounds creepy the way he showed up," Drago said with concern, "Colleen, you should be careful when talking to this guy online."

"Drago, I am careful," Colleen said, "I've known Phantom1 for a year. I always figured he's someone I know from Ireland."

"Why's that?"

"You know how when some online preds play tennis ball with your answers to their questions by saying "me too"? Phantom1 already knew of my likes right away by saying my favorite shows, books, and places to travel to. He didn't have to ask me any questions. Anyway, I gotta go and help Dr. Muir clean up the lab."

Drago pondered to this as she left.

"This Phantom1 guy talks to her and shows up at her home around the time Muir comes to town," he talks to Jade, "It can't be a coincidence."

"Is that it, or are you just jealous that Colleen could have a crush on the teacher?" Jade said in a joking tone.

"I'm not jealous, Jade. You should have seen the way Muir was during class. One of the kids was out sick, so he volunteered to be Colleen's partner while I wound up with Stacey."

"Tch. It's called being a teacher's pet. D'uh."

"Darn! I just remembered. I left my homework planner back at the Chem Lab."

"I'll go with you to get it."

They walk back into the school to get his planner.

In the Chem Lab, Colleen is just cleaning some beakers in the sink while Muir is putting some back in storage. Colleen is already telling Muir of her job, school, and her friends.

"And Drago is really awesome," Colleen finished.

"Yes, Colleen. He sounds like a nice young man," Muir said, "And this Popular Posse sound like real genius when it comes to people skills."

Colleen giggles to what he said about the Popular Posse.

"So how come you no longer work in the royal Day School?" Colleen inquires.

'The school had some bad budgets, so they had to cut some funding starting with mine," Muir replies, "I guess I wasn't important enough for them."

"Cheer up, Dr. Muir. You're still important to me. Who else would help me with chemistry and share my thoughts about magic?"

"Sometimes, Colleen, I think you're the only one in this world who understands me."

"I get that from everyone."

Muir holds both of Colleen's hands, and gives her a dreamy look.

"I'm just glad to be teaching you again. Royal Day seems small without you."

Muir hugs her making Colleen a little uncomfortable. Jade was about to go in first when she saw what Muir is doing.

"It looks like you're not overreacting, Drago," Jade says nervously.

Drago peers through the door and sees Muir hugging Colleen. He storms in fast, causing Muir to let Colleen go.

"Drago, what are you doing in here?" Colleen asks while gasping.

"I forgot my planner," Drago said as he picked it up, "What were you two doing in here?"

"Muir was telling me about how the Royal Day School let him go."

"You must be, Drago," Muir said as he held out his hand, "Colleen has told me a lot about you."

Drago just glares at him.

"I'm Jade Chan, a friend of hers," Jade introduced himself.

"Quite. Colleen, I want to discuss a research project with you tomorrow at Chez Par'ee. I just need your help with answering a few questions about it. Can you come?"

"Sure, Dr. Muir."

Drago just growled while Jade got suspicious.

"Good. Meet me there at seven. I'll be waiting."

"Come on, Guys."

Colleen walks out with Drago and Jade.

They are outside discussing what Muir did.

"Colleen, are you nuts accepting a dinner invite from that guy?" Drago yelled.

"Drago, relax," Colleen assured him, "He just want to trust his notes with me. It's so not a dinner date."

"That's not how I see it, Col," Jade said, "And what about the way he hugged you?"

"I wouldn't worry about it," Colleen said, "It's just that back in Royal Day, all the students would make fun of how he looks, and some of the staff talks about how crazy he is with his research, but I don't know what it is. I was the only one at school who gets him. He and I would talk about our interests including our favorite books, like "Phantom of the Opera". We really connected with that one. See you over the weekend."

Colleen leaves as Jade and Drago look at each other.

"I take back what I said earlier, Drago," Jade says, "I better talk to Colleen's grandpa about Muir; you tell Black and Jackie what's going on."

"Got it," Drago said as they both leave in different directions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Concern Friends**

Jade went over to Angus's Celtic Finds to talk to him about Muir. Luckily, the store is open as Jade walks in. Angus is at the counter dusting when he sees Jade coming in.

"Jade, what brings you here today?" Angus asks happily.

"I wanted to talk to you," Jade began explaining, "Colleen got a new Chem teacher, and it turns out he's an old one from Royal Day."

"Really? Who would this teacher be?"

"A creepy looking guy named Dr. Robert Muir."

"MUIR?! He actually followed us here!"

"You know the guy?"

"Too well. Did he say why he left Royal Day?

"Just that he got cut out due to budget reasons."

"He was cut alright, but not for budget reasons."

"Let me guess. He developed an unhealthy fixation on Colleen?"

"How'd you know?"

"Drago and I caught him holding Colleen earlier, and for some reason Colleen seems oblivious to how this guy's treating her."

"I know. She's been acting strange ever since she got that CD from him."

"What CD?"

"He gave her a burnt CD of her favorite songs."

"Can you get me into her home so I can get that CD?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Call it a hunch, but I think that CD might be the reason why Colleen is acting weird around this guy."

Back in Section 13, Drago has told Jackie, Bai Tsa, Black, His Wu and Finn about how Muir's acting.

"I'm telling you guys that Muir is sick!" he angrily said, "He kept hitting on her back at that lab!"

"You have every right to be concerned, Drago?" Black said, "What this guy is doing is seriously illegal."

"Jade is already telling Angus. Hopefully, he'll provide info on this jerk."

"Are you this is concern or jealousy?" Hsi Wu raises a brow.

"I'm not jealous, Unc!" Drago shouts.

"You do seem upset about Colleen with an older man," Bai Tsa giggles.

"Anyway, he asked her to some place called Chez Par'ee. I need to get there to find what Muir is up to."

"I'll make reservations for you right now," Jackie says, "It's just strange that Colleen would ignore the signs. Something is wrong."

Jade then comes in with Angus and the CD Colleen has been listening to. They both head over to Kepler's Lab. Kepler was testing a new laser when Jade comes in.

"Hi, Kepler," Jade said.

"Jade, what brings you and Angus here?" Kepler asks.

"We need you to analyze this CD, and let us know if you find anything weird on it."

"Why?"

"We think that Colleen is in big trouble."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Dinner Disaster**

Colleen went home that night. When she came in, her dad is in the living room reading the newspaper.

"Hi, Sweetie," Jordan greeted her, "A package came for you. It's upstairs in your room."

"Thanks, Daddy," Colleen said as she went upstairs.

In her room, she sees a package on her bed. She opens it, and finds a perfume, a pink folded sundress, and a note. The note said this:

"_I thought you need a few items for your dinner with Muir and for when we will meet face to face._

_~Phantom1"_

Colleen tries on the dress and looks in the mirror. She feels happy that Phantom1 got her a nice present, but at the same time she felt creep out because he knew about her dinner with Muir.

"I know how Muir and Phantom1 are feels like warning signs of something, but I don't feel scared at all," Colleen talks to herself, "Maybe it's just nerves."

Saturday came, and in Section 13, Drago is transforming into an executive to get into the restaurant undetected while Shendu watches.

"Makes me look boring, but it's worth it to make sure Colleen doesn't wind up with that guy," Drago said.

"Are you certain that this is concern and not jealousy, Son?" Shendu asks as he giggles.

"Dad! Not you too!"

"Just be careful, Drago. Muir may turn things around and turn her against you."

"No problem, Dad. Jackie and Finn are gonna come with me as well. Meanwhile, Jade has Kepler analyzing a CD Muir gave her. I'm off to dinner."

Drago leaves to meet up with Jackie and Finn.

That night, at the Chez Par'ee restaurant, Jackie, Drago, and Finn walked in with a waiter, who took them to their table and sat them down. Drago sees Muir and Colleen at a dark booth.

"Oh sure! They would have dinner together in a dark booth," he said cynically.

Muir got out a notebook to show to Colleen, which contained what he's been researching.

"I want to show you my research personally, Colleen," Muir said as he opened it.

Colleen gasped when he saw what is in it: news clippings of the Eight Demon Sorcerers from when they were free in JCA Season 2 and book entries on whom they are.

"I have been following news reports on monster sightings over the past few years," Muir informed, "I have reason to believe those monsters are the Eight Demon Sorcerers of legend. If they are truly real, imagine what we could do with their powers."

"I-I wouldn't know anything about that Dr. Muir," Colleen lied nervously.

Muir holds onto Colleen's hand.

"I think you know. You're a believer in magic like me."

Drago growls as Muir brought himself closer.

"Drago, ixnay on the ealousyjay" Finn says.

Then, Muir puts his arm around Colleen.

"That is a nice perfume, Colleen," he said, "Is it jasmine and strawberry, your favorite?"

"That IT!" Drago angrily yells.

Drago angrily goes over to stop Muir from moving any closer to Colleen.

"Oh no!" Jackie said with fright.

Drago rushes over and pulls Colleen away from Muir.

"Hands off her, Creep!" Drago yells.

"Drago, what are you-?" Colleen asks in shock.

"You're not gonna harass Colleen anymore!"

"Out of my way, Boy, or I deliver you to the hospital myself!" Muir demanded harshly.

"Anytime you're ready!"

Drago and Muir held out their fist, ready to fight. Muir grabs Drago and slams him to the table. He pins him down until Drago took some of the salad ranch into his eyes, causing him to let go. Then, Drago high kicks him into a cart full of desserts. Drago was about to grab him when Colleen stood in front of him.

"Drago, Stop! What's come over you?!" she yells.

"Colleen, that guy has been hitting on you ever since he came into our classroom.

"Drago, you're overreacting! He's just a friend, and you went and embarrass me with this disaster! I'm going home!"

Colleen walks out furiously.

"Colleen, wait!" Drago tried to plead.

He suddenly realized he's in the doghouse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: Phantom1 in Person**

Colleen is walking in Candlestick Park, cooling down from the restaurant incident.

"I can't believe Drago would embarrass me like that," she fumes to herself, "but he is right about one thing: Muir has been getting too close. I'm totally confused. I know what Muir's doing is wrong and I should be scared, so why am I not?"

Back at Avalon Castle, Drago is getting reprimanded by Tso Lan and Shendu about the fight at the restaurant.

"A fight with a teacher?!" Shendu yelled, "Drago, what were you thinking?"

"Now Muir is probably going to ask the principal to have you expelled!" Tso Lan says.

"Uncle Tso Lan, that teacher is sick!" Drago explained, "He was all over Colleen like they were on a date."

"What?" Tso Lan said.

"Muir has been spending a lot of time with her and making dreamy-eyes at her. Around the same time, this online buddy of hers, Phantom1, starts talking to her in chat rooms and sending her gifts. It can't be a coincidence. Muir has to be Phantom1."

"I better find Colleen and talk to her."

Tso Lan opens a portal and goes into find Colleen.

In the park, Colleen is wandering when she hears a voice that is calling to her.

"Colleen," says the voice.

Coming from behind the tree is the mysterious Phantom1 in person.

"Phantom1?" Colleen softly said.

"Yes, Colleen. I am so sorry your dinner ended with disastrous results."

"Drago means well. He thought he was protecting me."

"He's merely jealous boyfriend material. Let's talk about us, Child."

"Huh?"

"Colleen, I have had feelings for you ever since we first chat. You are exactly like the fairy tale princesses in the stories you enjoy reading. That's why I want you to be mine."

"I'm flattered, but I only know you through the web. I don't know anything about you in person."

Meanwhile, Tso Lan is in human form, looking for Colleen. His form resembles a tall man in long, braided hair and his kimono.

"Colleen!" he called to her, "Colleen!"

He is about to move when he saw her with Phantom1 on top of the hill.

"That man must be her online friend," he said to himself, "I better hurry."

"Colleen, it would make me happy if you kiss me."

Colleen's eyes were suddenly mesmerized. She is leaning over to kiss the mysterious masked man when Tso Lan grabs him and throws him to the ground, causing him to scratch his hand on a rock. Colleen finally snaps out of the trance.

"Tso Lan, what are you doing here?" Colleen asks.

"Making sure you weren't harmed," he replied, "Who are you Phantom1? What are you?"

"Why should I tell you anything?" Phantom1 rudely said.

"Maybe if I take the mask off you, I'll get the answer that way."

Tso Lan is about to take off his mask when Phantom1 got out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground, filling the place with smoke and making himself disappear.

"He's gone," Tso Lan said, "Colleen, what were you doing out here with that stranger?"

"I don't know," Colleen explained, "I came here to cool down, and then Phantom1 appeared. He suddenly asked me to kiss him, and it was like I was under mind control. What's wrong with me?"

Tso Lan transforms into his real form. What he doesn't know is that Phantom1 is watching from the bushes, getting the surprise of his life.

"Tso Lan, the Moon Demon!" he said with shock, "So Colleen knows about them?"

"Let me look into your mind and see what the problem is," Tso Lan said.

Tso Lan puts his hands on Colleen's head, and starts to sense for anything that should not be there. He suddenly has a disturbing feeling that scared.

"Colleen, there's some invasive force going on in your mind. I think it's best you stay with us on Avalon where it's safe. We'll contact your family."

They went through the portal together and went in. Phantom1 is angered by this.

"He's catching onto my brainwashing scheme!" he shouted, "It's only a matter of time before he finds out the source! No matter. By the time I'm through, Colleen will be mine."

He takes off his mask, revealing himself to be Muir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: Muir's Secret**

Tso Lan meets with the family and the rest of the J-Teens at Section 13. He is explaining what he has found in colleen's mind.

"There is something in her mind that is not supposed to be there," Tso Lan said, "This would explain why she hasn't been herself."

Then, Kepler comes in with Jade, the CD and some disturbing news.

"I think I know what you're talking about," Kepler said as he showed the CD, "This CD may contain great hits, but it also contains subliminal messages."

"What did you say?" Jackie asks.

"Muir put hidden messages in this CD telling her to ignore the warning signs and to do as Muir's voice commands. I also did some digging into his background."

Kepler got out a file on Muir.

"Robert Muir use to be a leading professor on folklore and chemistry, but he became so obsessed with the science of magic, the university let him go for his heretic ways. He even claimed to be descended from alchemists. The only job he can get is a teaching job."

"That's why he started teaching at the Royal Day School," Jade deduced.

"Where he met someone who loves magic as much as him," Jackie added.

Then, Finn came in with news of his own.

"I spoke with my cousin from Royal Day, and he told me that Muir wasn't just fired, but he was about to be arrested for hitting a minor. There have also been numerous complaints of stalking, and guess who he was stalking."

"Colleen," Jade said.

"I think it's time I have a few words with our teacher," Drago said.

"Try to control your temper," Shendu pleaded, "I don't want to be the one to explain to your principal why you beat up a teacher."

The next day after school, Muir is in his classroom looking at a book on the Demon Sorcerers. He realized something about Seymour.

"Seymour Woojahoositz?" he said to himself, "Or Hsi Wu the Sky Demon! If he and his brother Tso Lan are real, then the other demons are real. And the world of Magic is real! Think of what I can do! I would finally have Colleen as my bride!"

"Over my dead body!" Drago yelled as he came in.

"You!" Muir yelled, "You have any idea what you have done to me last night?!"

"Saving my best friend from a nut job!"

"You sound a lot like Angus, coming between my princess and me!"

"Colleen is not anyone's princess, Jerk!"

Then, Drago noticed the scratch on his hand, and realized he has been right.

"You're Phantom1! He had that cut when my uncle attacked him!"

"It won't matter what you think, Home Wrecker! Thanks to my CD, Colleen is isolating herself from her friends, including you, and soon she will be mine!"

"Over my dead body!"

Drago changes into his real form, surprising Muir.

"What are you?" Muir asks.

"Your worst nightmare!"

Drago grabs his lab coat and throws him to the floor and pins him. Muir lifts his foot and kicks Drago off. Then, he grabs Drago by the arm and flips him. Muir puts his hand around Drago's neck and tries to strangle him, but Drago uses tail to throw him off. Then, he punches Muir and slams him to the desk. Both are struggling against each other, but Drago is too strong for him.

"J-judging by your looks, I can guess that Shendu is your dad," he said.

"You can meet him once you meet some law-enforcing friends I have," Drago remarked, "I'm taking you in."

"I don't think so, Dragon Boy," Muir commented as he got out a smoke bomb and throws it in Drago's face, filling the room with purple smoke, and causing himself to disappear.

"Drat! He's gone!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: Drawing the Princess Out**

At Muir's home near Candlestick Park, he is pacing in his living room, trying to come up with a plan to lure Colleen to him.

"Those magical friends of hers are keeping her hidden, and I need to bring Colleen to me," Muir said to himself before he smiles leeringly, "I may have to visit an old friend for that."

Meanwhile, at Angus's Celtic Finds, Angus has put up the close sign and began sweeping the store when he heard someone come in through the store.

"I'm sorry, but we are closed," he said.

"Just here to talk,…Angus old friend," said the stranger.

Angus turns and sees Muir in the Phantom1 costume when he heard his voice. He gasped but showed an unimpressed look.

"Still wearing that to lure Colleen with it, Muir," he sneered.

"So you've figured it out as well."

Muir takes off the mask to reveal himself.

"I do not appreciate you separating Colleen from me when you two left Ireland," he grumpily said.

"You were stalking her back in Ireland, and you wouldn't leave her alone!" Angus angrily shouted as he tries to reach the phone.

Unfortunately, Muir grabs his hands and throws him to a China cabinet.

"If you think you're gonna make me tell where Colleen is, you're even crazier than before!" Angus said while shaking his fist.

"You won't tell me anything, but I can use you to draw Colleen out of hiding," he said while laughing with evil.

Muir pushes the China cabinet over Angus, creating a racket and knocking him out cold. Tohru, Uncle, and Daolon Wong were walking to the Celtic Shop when they heard the commotion. They run over to the shop. Muir sees the three coming, grabs a Celtic cross necklace to make it look like a robbery, and went out the back way. When the three came in Uncle screamed.

"Tohru, get help Angus while Uncle gets phone!" Uncle commanded.

"Right away, Sensei," Tohru said as he ran to the China cabinet and lifted it off of Angus.

The next day, Angus is unconscious in the hospital while breathing through an oxygen mask. Colleen arrived, crying over her grandpa.

"Grandpa, can you hear me?" she calls softly.

"You better go home and get some rest, Ms. O'Connell," the nurse says, "We'll call if there's any change."

Colleen and her parents are about to leave when Muir comes in with open arms.

"Oh my poor Colleen," he said, "I heard about what happened to your poor grandfather and came as soon as I could."

Colleen hugs Muir for comfort.

"Why don't I take you to my home for some comfort tea?" he asks.

"O-okay," Colleen replied as she hugs him.

Muir smiles cunningly, knowing his plan to lure her is working.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9: The Truth Comes Out**

Back at Avalon Castle, Drago and the J-Teens are called there to help find Colleen, who went missing. They have searched all over, and Drago is getting worried. They gathered in the rookery.

"Any sign of her, Guys?" Drago asks.

"No, Drago," Hsi Wu said, "I checked all over the kingdom. She's nowhere on Avalon."

"I'm getting worried, Guys," Chrissie said with concern, "Muir could get his claws on her at anytime."

"Chrissie-girl's right," Ice said.

Then, Tso Lan hurried in with some news.

"Kids, I got word from Daolon Wong!" he informed, "Angus is in the hospital!"

The teens have shocked looks on their faces.

"What?!" Ice said.

"Tso Lan, what happened to him?!" Cody asks.

"He got injured in what seems like a robbery gone wrong because there's a Celtic cross necklace missing."

"And I'm guessing Colleen left the island to go see him," Chrissie added.

"And I'm guessing Muir caused that accident to lure her out," Drago growled.

"I sense you are right, Drago," Tso Lan sighed, "but how could she have gotten off the island without us creating portals for her?"

Everyone turns to Hsi Wu when he begins whistling suspiciously.

"I may have taught her how to do that spell," he smiles sheepishly.

Everyone gives him a grim look. Drago rushes out.

"I gotta get over where Muir lives before he does anything to harm her," Drago says to himself.

At Muir's home, he and Colleen are sitting on his couch in the living room and sipping green tea.

"Are you sure you want me here, Dr. Muir?" Colleen asks with worry, "People may talk if they find out, and what if my grandpa comes to?"

"Colleen, you are just a student seeing a teacher about a problem," he stated while comforting, "And I left my number at the hospital. If there's any change, they will call me here."

"Thank you, Dr. Muir," Colleen says as she hugs him.

As Colleen hugs him, he notices a twinkle in his right pocket.

"What's that in your pocket?" Colleen asks him.

She takes the object out of his pocket, which is the Celtic cross necklace he took.

"This looks like the necklace missing from the shop," Colleen said, "But how-?"

Muir stared at her with grim as Colleen finally realized what he did.

"You! You're the one who injured him!" Colleen shouted with fear.

"I'm sorry about this, Colleen, but your grandfather was getting in the way of our relationship."

"What relationship?!"

"Colleen, I have been in love with you ever since you shared your love of magic with me. You are my soul-mate."

"Dr. Muir, I'm half your age! I'm just a kid compared to you!"

"I really hoped you enjoyed my gifts and our dinner date."

"What gifts?"

Colleen suddenly realized who sent her the perfume and the dress are from Muir (aka Phantom1).

"The gifts! You're Phantom1!"

Muir opens the closet door behind him and reveals his phantom costume. Colleen gasps to this.

"I didn't want you to be afraid of our relationship like everyone. That is why I took precautions before you left."

"What precautions?"

"My special CD of course."

"Oh no! You taught us about subliminal messages within music. That's why I've been ignoring the red flags."

"Colleen, I had to in order to make you love me."

Colleen ran to the door, but it is locked.

"You're not going anywhere!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10: Muir vs. Drago: Round 2**

In Candlestick Park, Drago is running through the fog while holding a piece of paper that has Muir's address on it.

"Finn says that Muir lives somewhere around here," Drago talks to himself.

He suddenly hears a girl scream, and he recognizes who she is.

"Colleen!"

In Muir's house, Muir is holding both her wrists tightly in one hand while holding her mouth in the other.

"By the way, I know of your friend Drago's secret," he bragged, "I saw you with Tso Lan the Moon Demon and I saw your Drago transform into his real form. I take it that his dear old dad is Shendu. Why don't you tell me where your new demon pals live? With their powers, we can become the most powerful couple in the world."

"In your dreams, Loverjerk!" Colleen shouted as she stomped on his foot and ran for the back door.

Colleen tried to open the back door, but it's locked as well. Muir appeared out of nowhere and showed her a key to mock her.

"You won't be getting out of here without my house key, Dearest," Muir mocked.

Suddenly, there was a huge crash at the door and smoke filled up. As the smoke evaporated, Drago appears.

"Drago!" Colleen called happily.

Drago ran to her to make sure she's okay.

"Colleen, did he hurt you?" He asks with concern.

"No," Colleen replied.

"Well I'm gonna hurt him!"

Muir stood in a stance, ready to fight.

"Bring it on, Reptile Breath!" Muir shouted as he pounds Drago.

He then grabs him from behind and puts him in a sleeper hold. Drago jumps backwards, slams him against the wall, and throws him into the kitchen. Muir got out a Butcher knife and was about to swing it at him, but Drago uses his fire breathe at the knife, causing it to get hot enough for Muir to drop. Drago swipe kicks him but misses. Muir grabs the faucet hose at his kitchen sink and sprays large amounts of water t him. Drago tries to shoot more fire, but the water put him out for the next few hours. Muir grabs him and puts him in a headlock, but Drago trips him with his tail and pins him to the floor.

"Colleen could never love a man who's insane as you!" he talks him down.

Muir kicks him off and slams his head against the table.

"Tell me where the rest of your family is, Brat!" Muir demanded.

Colleen takes the water from the sink and splashes it onto Muir's feet. Then she takes deep breathes and freezes him in place.

"What the-?!" Muir said as he struggles to get free.

Drago and Colleen ran out the door and got away from the house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11: Not Over Yet**

The next day at Section 13, Colleen, Drago, and Captain Black met in his office with news from Captain Black.

"Good news is that we have enough evidence to put Muir away for stalking, and Angus is pulling through from his injuries," Captain Black informed, "The bad news is that we searched his house, but he is gone along with a few items."

"I'm just glad my grandpa is gonna be okay," Colleen said, "Drago, I'm so sorry about yelling at you at the restaurant."

"Colleen, you've apologized enough," Drago said, "That CD Muir gave you brainwashed you into going straight to him."

"Drago's right," Captian Black agreed, "You had no control over what he did."

"I just hope you keep that CD locked up in evidence. Right now, I'm more worried about what Muir is gonna do next. He's still out there coming up with another plan."

At Muir's house, police have turned it into a crime scene. Cars are outside, and yellow tape surrounded the place. Muir looks from behind the tree grumpily.

"Now I can't go home, and all because of that Reptoid for stealing my love away!" he angrily blamed.

Then, Muir felt startled when he feels someone's hand on his shoulder. He turns and sees Tchang Zu in human form.

"You're not with the cops, are you?" he interrogated the man.

"Of course not, Muir," Tchang Zu said, "I'm here to discuss business with you."

"Who are you?"

Tchang Zu makes a thunder ball from his hand and makes it disappear.

"Tchang Zu the thunder demon?"

"Exactly. I can grant you the powers of my brothers and sisters, the very power you wish to control. All I ask in return is that you experiment on a few friends of that water girl you're in love with to see which power you want. Once you have it, you can eliminate that half-bred nephew of mine. Only then, the girl will be yours."

"How soon can I get them?"

Muir smiles deviously to the sound of that deal, meaning he has only begun to fight.


End file.
